Claimed: A Black Butler Series
by Izzy832
Summary: Grell finally gets his hands on Sebastian. But, when a new girl gets Grell's attention, what will the famous butler do?
1. Chapter 1

Grell nearly purred as Sebastian pressed his lips to his collorbone. He ran his hands up that impeccably pressed shirt, feeling the lean muscles beneath. He clutched it in his hands, purposely wrinkling the fabric. "Grell." Sebastian warned, and Grell whined. He had waited so long to have Sebastian, and now that he did, Bassy demanded it be a secret.  
Normally, Grell would be bothered by that, but the way Sebastian's hands kept traveling lower and lower was very distracting. Just for the Hell of it, Grell yanked Sebastian's shirt, unable to sit still any longer.  
Running his hands over Bassy's cool skin, Grell leaned his head back. He expected another kiss.  
"I told you not to do that," Sebastian whispered as he placed a kiss on Grell's cheek, his hand yanking at the waist of his lover's pants. "Now, I'll have to punish you." Grell gasped as Bassy's hand crept lower, tortorously slow, until finally...  
"Sebastian!" Grell screamed in shocked delight.


	2. Chapter 2

Exiting the carriage, she blanches in surprise. She's known the estate was big, but...

Pulling herself together, mainly in the form of closing a slack mouth, she mutters a quick thank you to the driver. He pulles off, leaving the young girl entirely alone, searching for the guide that was supposed to be waiting. But, only the trees and brightly smiling flowers break the flat landscape.

After ten uninterupted minutes, waiting loses it's appeal as the boredom sets in. She decides to explore, instead of doing nothing but wait what would be a long time for someone as busy as the famous Sebastian Michaelis.

She walks up the path, feeling her skin prick, and her hair stand on end. She turns, knowing someone is watching her, but unable to find out who, she brushes it off as imagination.

She hurries up the front steps, a into the building itself. Fear at the thought of its size, and giddiness at the thought of an adventure mixed inside her.


	3. Chapter 3

The suitcase clutched tight to her side, she reflects on how luck brought her here, finally landing a job in the Phantomhive estate. The candy had always been a favorite, but unable to get a job in the factory, the manor was the next best thing. She surpressed a squeal of excitement, and pushed forward, the manor quickly spreading out.  
It was bigger than the outside led one to believe, and it took no time for her to lose her way. In fact, losing her way would have been better. The part of the house she was in now didn't even look familiar, let alone did it give any hint of where one needed to be.  
And she was about to find out, it was anywhere but here.  
A book soared through the air, arching high before it returned to bounce off the floor, and skid down the hall. It was quickly followed by a high pitched scream. "Bassy! I gave you that!"  
"Then I should have thrown it harder!" Another whispers low, dangerous in it's hidden anger.  
She tries to walk faster, to ignore the fight that is overheard, not needing this, not on her first day here, but the way is soon blocked.  
"We agreed," This Bassy spits, pushing a man with long red hair into the hallway, a finger in his chest. "We agreed when you came here, that you wouldn't even look at anyone else."  
"But, Bassy." The red haired man threw up his hands, trying to explain. "She was cute."  
"It's Sebastian, understood," Sebastian gave the man a slight shove. "And she wasn't even your type... Who am I kidding?" Sebastian huffed, pinching his nose. "Anything with legs is your type."  
Her eyes grew wide as she listen, looking for some escape. Hadn't there been a hallway that branched off to the right a few feet back? She didn't care. Turning, she tries to tiptoe back the way she came, praying that they didn't see a small brunette slinking away.


	4. Chapter 4

A snap echoes through the hallway, a snap that's eerily familiar. Two pairs of angry eyes turn to towards the girl, freezing her in place as she feels more than sees them, heat that crept up her body sending goosebumps over suddenly cold flesh was undeniable.  
"Are you going to get that, Yuri?" Sebastian whispered in her ear, the sudden closeness enough to make her turn. She looked at him in shock, how did he know her name? But she quickly dismissed it, he must have been expecting her.

He points at the floor, now littered with clothing. Yuri blushed, cursing herself for not getting the new one in town. It would have been better than the beaten up thing that had nothing to offer but sentimental value.  
"Oh!" She kneeled, grabbing everything, and stuffing it in, not caring what went were or that things needed to be folded. "Sorry, I got lost, I..." Yuri trails off, looking up into dark eyes, an odd heat covering her face.  
"Understood," Sebastian said, snapping the case shut, nearly taking off fingers in the process. "Take the hallway that branches off to the right behind you, and turn left. That's the servant's wing."  
"Than-"  
"Ohh!" The redhead squeals drawing all eyes to him. He held a particularly lacey bit of fabric to his waist. "Can I have these?" He says with a little sway of his hips.

Face flaming, Yuri relizes what it was. A special 'gift' a friend had packed. 'Just in case,' she had said.

Sebastian stood, gaining his full height quickly, as he marched over to the man. "You like these, don't you, Bassy?"  
He snatched the cloth. "Didn't I tell you to leave, Grell?" He snapped before he turned back to the mortified girl. He passed them over, and Yuri quickly took them, refusing to look him in the eyes as she did or even as she turned and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, Yuri finds her room, home for the time being. Closing the door,she tosses the garment away, and flings herslf on top of the bed. She sighs, trying to force out the embarrasement felt everytime she glances at the tiny artical of clothing. "How could that have happened? And in front of my new boss." Yuri groans, rolling over, and forceing her eyes to close. The best thing for the time being was to sleep, going out now would risk running into Sebastian. Or worse. The image of the red head with panties flashed across the young maids mind.

Hours later, she wakes. The room is dark, slightly eery until the memory of the day comes flooding back. Gingerly, Yuri makes her way to the window, and throwing it open wide to the fresh, crisp air. A nice change from the stuffiness of the room. "Beautiful," She says, looking upward. The inky black sky is clouded, only broken by cresent moon that is bright enough to shine through. It looks huge, as it welcomes her to a new home.

"Thankyou," A voice says, as sooth as the sky above.

She snaps her hed up, realizing someone is standing there. "I didn't mean..." Yuri blushes, unable to continue.

"I know," Sebastian says, a slight smile on his face as he glances at his new maid. "Would you like to walk with me, Yuri?" He asks, holding a gloved hand out.

"Umm, sure." She mummbles, taking it, wondering breifly how he knew what to call her, but shrugging it off, sure there's a good reason. He pulls her throught the large window as though no more than a child. As her feet hit the ground, he drops the hand, smiling at her instead. "What's wrong?" Yuri askes, looking down at herself.

"Nothing." he assured, sliding a hand around her waist.

"A bit forward, are we not?" She says, slightly smiling at the closeness of the man.

"Yes, well, if you'd rather I didn't" He started to pull away.

"No!" She says a little to eagerly, only earning a smile from the tall man. But he returns the arm, leading the way. Moments pass in silence, as the walk leads further from the house. The is no uneasiness, Sebastian will protect his employee. Right?


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness surrounds them, made even heavier by the unseen tree limbs that push into the air above. Leaning into the tree, Yuri gathers strength from the rough, unyeilding bark. "What a trek!" She mutters to herself.

"My apologizes," a deep voice lilts. "I did not realize you would tire so quickly."

Her face flames, the normally caramel toned skin now a deep scarlet. luckily, hidden beneith long brown locks. She is happy for the darkness that makes it hard to see.

"But you see," Sebatian continues, "This is my favorite spot on the grounds." The voice grows steadily louder, until a twig breaks directly in front of Yuri. She snaps her head up, alarmed, but it's a feeling that fades almost as soon as it comes. With the space between the two of them, or lack of it, the swift movement had left Sebastian no time to react. Or maybe he just didn't want to?

Lips crash together, and a face that Yuri thought was at it's reddest, darkened even more. Surprise tinted brown eyes, as Yuri looked up into Sebatian's redden orbs that only held the slightest hint of humor.

This kiss lasted only a second, as Sebastian was the first to pull away. He left her wanting more, so much more. Sebastian's smirk widened as he placed a hand on each side of her face. "If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask." He pressed his lips against hers, claiming everything in one swift movement.


	7. Chapter 7

The two of them returned to Yuri's room, the two of them holding hands the whole way. With a dizzy head, Yuri listens to words that seem to have sound but no meaning. He continues for a few minutes, reaching his final question. When no answer comes, he reapeats it, but still it gpes unheard. "Yuri?" he chuckles, humor in his eyes as he kisses her lips. Soft and sweet, it hints at the dark desire barely hidden beneath. "Have you been ignoring me this whole time?"  
She grins, nodding her head. "What can I say?" She jokes. "You're one hell of a kisser."  
"I believe that's my line." Sebastian smiles, rubbing a knuckle over her jawline. "You know that's not fair." He his hands leave her face, his long fingers tangling gently in long hair. "Speaking of fair. You get what you wanted, shouldn't I?"  
He walks around her , one hand in her hair, the other trailing to eager brests. Breath hitches in the maid's throat as heat rises up in her. "Kiss me, Yuri," he commands, his face inches from hers. She doesn't have a choice but to do as he says as he gently tugs her head back. Lips meet his, in a soft brush of skin on skin.  
"Sebastian," Yuri gasps softly. Why is he toying with you!  
Sebastian smiles. "Just want to make sure you want to give me what I want." He places his lips to her neck, nibbling on the weak skin. She moans, knees growing weak. They would have collapsed, save the hand that crept lower, pulling the edge of your skirt up ever so slowly.  
"Sebastian, please." Yuri ia mortified at the begging tone in those two words, but push by them.  
"But this is only fair," he assures in a baited breath in her ear, placing a small kiss on it, before moving back to the neck. He nips the skin, hinting at the sharpness of his teeth. He travels across it, trailing kisses as he finds another weak spot below. Fear at the bite competes inside Yuri wth arousal.  
"It's only fair," he simply states, wrapping his second arm around her. She stares at it in shock, unsure if as it just her, some wicked trick of the light, or did that pale skin look oddly skewed in color. He nips her neck again, "You shouldn't move, it may cause more damage."  
"Sebastian," Yuri's voice shakes, unsure how to react. "More damage?" Fear takes over as she thrashes, trying to fight him. The arm holds her like a vice as the nips press deeper, tearing flesh. A scream gathers in her throat, threatening to spill over parted lips... But fainting stops it dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuri's head is groggy as the weak morning sunshine travels through the window. It took ten minutes to gather the strength to open her eyes and meet it. And now that she had, the energy to move still eluded her. Listening to her breaths, she thinks back to last night. Immediately, they deepen, lungs burning as the demand on them increases.  
She didn't understand it, but last night was not something she wanted to remember. It had only been kissing, and while making out with the boss was not the smartest decision, it should not elicit this response. The urge to jump up, run, and never look back...  
Sitting up, she glances at the tangled sheets beneath her, mind catching at that word.  
Beneath.  
As though someone had placed her on top of them. Lungs stop. How did she get home last night? he kissed Sebastian, along with other things. but after that, her mind was blank. What had happened last night?!  
"Yuri?" A voice calls through the locked door. "You're late!"


	9. Chapter 9

Grell sat in a nearby chair, his legs crossed at the knees, the higher slowly swinging. He was enjoying the view. And, as Yuri and he were the only two in the room, his undisturbed view. He watched her bend to clean the legs of a nearby table, eyes traveling over her pleasing form. He settled for the rump, slightly shaking with the effort she gave a really stubborn spot.  
Feeling eyes on her, she turns, dropping the cleaning materials onto the newly cleaned tabletop. "What!" The maid snaps, rising hands to rest them on hips. He wasn't the boss, there was no reason to be polite to him when she hated what he was doing so blatantly "What is so important to keep you looking at me?"  
"You're very cute," he said, pushing his glasses into place. "Let's kiss." He leaned forward, a smile on his lips that showed his readiness.  
"Excuse me?" Yuri states, pressing a hand firmly to his chest to keep him away.  
Grell pouted, hanging his head in defeat. "Why does everyone say that?"

She felt guilty now, sure he was a nice guy, but... "I don't even know your name." She removed the hand, and lowered her head to look him in the eyes.  
"Grell Sutcliff." He said, standing almost as soon as the weight of the hand was gone. Yuri jumps back, knowing the 'accidents' close proximity could cause. The memory of that first kiss with Sebastian sent a heated blush flashing through her, a blush Sutcliff thought was for him.  
He looked at her that mischievious glint back in his eye. "Kiss me now." He said, and poor Yuri wasn't sure if it was a question or a command as he walked forward, and she stepped back. Matching his pace forward with your retreat, wasn't east, and soon the space between them started to shrink as the doorknob pressed against her.  
Grell smiled, closing the distance quickly, as he bent down. A small sigh escaped him a second before he pressed his lips to hers.


	10. Chapter 10

The kiss was far to enjoyable! The two of them pressed together, her body fitting perfectly with his, acting off instinct. She tangledher hands in that silky red hair, a small moan escaping. He kissed down her neck, his hand in her hair, his nails lightly pricking the scalp. Her own hands wander, rubbing over shoulders to lightly tug at his glasses that hung low on their string. "Grell?" Yuri moans. "What? Why?"  
He shushes her, lightly kissing her, pulling her close, hands already masterfully undoing the ties on her uniform. He runs his hands over bare shoulders, causing a rush of cold delight rush over the young servant. He inched across her neck, finger slowly crawling over flesh, until...

Yuri hits the rich carpet with a grasp, pain spreading over her in a crushing wave.  
"What the hell?" Grell's face fell, as a deep voice laughed, full of mirth. "What did you do Bassy?" He shouted much louder than he need.  
Sebastian stepped out of hiding, a cold smile on his face. "I merely marked her. Claimed her as my own."  
Grell looked down at her. How had he missed it? It was there, just below the nape of the neck. He comforted himself with the fact that it was the dark-blue purple that could be mistaken as a bruise. But now that he looked at it, it could easily be seen as Sebastian's mark, the same he'd placed on his young master.  
"Damn it, Sebastian!" Grell stomped his foot as though he'd just been denied a favorite new toy. "That's not fair!"  
Sebastian walked forward, his graceful legs quickly carring him into Grell's personal space. "Isn't it?" He leaned into Grells face, mere inches for the lips he once longed to kiss and now hated. "You'd have done the same if the oppurtunity arose," he spat bitterly.


	11. Chapter 11

Yuri's mind raced, as for the second time that day she found herself somewhere that she didn't remember going. This time, in a plush office. A guy sat behind a desk directly before, and as the brunette's vision cleared, she found it to be someone remembered vaguely meeting, but held an importance that had her eager to act your best.  
"Sebastian!" Ciel Phantomhive yelled.  
"Yes, young master?" The butler appeared from nowhere beside his master, or was it merely that the shadows opened so that he could be seen? "Is something wrong, sir?"  
"What is your job while on my estate?" Phantomhive asked, while turning his gaze on his servant. Yuri flinches at it's heat, happy to not be directly underneath it. His eye was a sapphire, not just the blue of the gem. It held all the facets and sharp corners that made sapphire stone.  
Sebastian tilted his head as he took on the coyness of his favorite animal, and a feline's smile crept over his slim face. "I am simply one hell of a butler."  
"That's right." the young Phantomhive said, his tone bland, voice matching those hard eyes. "You are here to be my butler, not to play Casanova!"  
"Umm... sir-" Yuri starts to interrupt, only to gain a cold glare from both men, making her wish she could fall through the floor.  
Master turns back to Sebastian. "Ms. Yuri is my new maid. She did not come here to be harrassed by Grell or you. I command you to get him out of this house, and to leave my maid be."  
A pain hits her. It starts off similar to the sharp suprise of a bee sting, fading into a small, pounding ache at the base of the skull. It races over skin, sending tenacles of fire out to torch everything it touches.  
Soon, she is nothing more than a mass of dead nerves sprawled out across the floor, yet again. Ceil leans forward, staring at his maid from behind neatly folded hands. "What just happened? She won't die, will she Sebastian?" He huffes. "I'd hate to explain that to the authorities."  
Sebastian smiled as he leaned forward to pick her up. " Ms. Yuri will be fine." He reassured. "I removed my claim on her. When she wakes up, she'll never remimber this meeting; you or I." He walked to the door, ready to take Yuri back to her room.  
"Sebastian," Ciel called, causing hesitation in his butler's action. "After you've finished, I want you to come back." "Yes, sir," Sebastian said, noticing their was no order in Ciel's voice.  
He leaned back in his chair, peerng at the ceiling. "We have much to discuss." He offered, his voice never hinting at what.


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian was quick to dispatch Grell and Yuri. They had served their purpose, and now Sebastian was interested to see the results of his plan... even if it had failed. Sebastian smiled as that thought, the tiniest bit of pride shining through his normal calm demenor. He never failed. True, the plan hadn't worked out as he thought, but maybe it had just given him a different prize?  
He entered the office, returning to Ciel's side."Draw the curtains." Ciel ordered. Sebastian heard the slight shake of his master's voice, but did as he was told without comment.  
Small hands wrapped around Sebastian's waist, and he breathed in the scent of an eager Ciel. "You know, I am not apt to share you." The hands crept lower, slightly brushing that ever-growing bulge. "Be it with another man or woman."  
"I know," Sebastian ground out between clenched teeth as Ciel pulled away, leaving one hell of a shaking butler. Sebastian turned, and leaned against the wall, facing his teasing master.  
His shirtless, teasing master. "Ciel, I-"  
He held up a hand to stop what he was sure was an apology, but with Sebastian one could never be certain. He snatched his eyepatch, pointing at the lavender orb. "This mark makes me yours." He snatched at Sebastians white gloves, flipping the naked hand palm down. "And this makes you mine, and mine alone."  
Sebastian nodded, unable to make a sound as Ciel pushed his warm body to the demon's chest. Ciel's hands sank low, doing naughty things inside Seb's pants. "All of you," Ciel purred as Sebastian bent down to kiss him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ciel, I-" Sebastian tried again, but Ciel ended it with a kiss that he quickly deepened, ending his speech in a deep moan.

Ciel smirked as he pulled away, tugging at Sebastian's clothes. Ciel slipped off the jacket, and the shirt. pulling his butler down by his tie to whisper into his ear. "I don't want to hear it." He kissed it briefly, kissing down his chest until he reached his knees. Ciel worked at the belt, pulling it off it, the pants following quickly behind. He smiled approvingly at what he saw, bending once to lick along the small slit.  
Sebastian shook. "Master?" His voice came out strangled as he moved backward, stumbling quickly into the desk chair. "Master." He clung to that one word, hoping to use it to put some distance between them. "You don't want to do this," he breathed, when he wanted it so badly himself. "It's not right, I'm you're butler. and you..."  
Ciel closed the distance between them. "Please," he reached up and brushed Bassy's cheek. "Call me Ciel, at least for tonight." He leaned down and licked the length of Sebastian's member.  
Sebastian's hands clutched Ciel's head and pulled him up. "Master."  
Ciel pulled away, huffing. "Sebastian," he said, voice stern. "Enough of this, I know your just trying to talk me out of it, but it's not going to happen." He smiled. "Just enjoy yourself, I will." Ciel dropped his head again, taking it into his mouth and sucking deep. Sebastian bit his lip, leaning his head back as the first moan escaped him. Ciel speed up, taking that small noise as incentive to show the talent he kept saved up just for his butler. He swallowed him deeper, tightening his lips as he flicked his tongue again over that tempting slit that had already began to leak.  
Bassy pulled him away again, but this time his eyes where dark with need and desire. He picked up his young master, fixing him gently on his lap. "Not this again," Ciel groaned, misunderstanding. It was quickly cut off by a kiss, Sebastian's tongue slipping inside Ciel's mouth. Ciel surprised him when he started to suck on the welcomed intruder. They pulled away, Ciel slightly shocked that he was now as naked as the servant he'd stripped. He only smiled as he grabbed Sebastian's shoulders, running kisses down his bare chest.  
Bassy settled under Ciel's mouth for a moment, giving a small unpleased sound as it disappeared. He looked up, and Ciel was gone all together. He was on the opposite side of the room, and evil smirk spreading across his face as he crooked a finger at Sebastian to follow. The butler found his feet, following a tempting Ciel into the bedroom. "Here." Ciel said, staring at the demon across his bed. "Take me here." Sebastian smiled. running forward at unnatural speed as he pressed Ciel to the wall. "I meant the bed!" Ciel whined, squirming under the stronger demon.  
"No," Sebastian moaned, burying his face in Ciel's shoulder. "Here." He spun Ciel, pressing him into the dark glass behind him.  
"Sebastan!" Ciel squeaked as the cold hit his bare chest. "The bed," he said, swinging.  
Sebastian caught it, slamming it against the wall, and lacing his fingers through his young master's. "Here," He said. He ran his fingers down Ciel's back, and Ciel shivered as the fingers reached his rim. Sebastian smiled, running his finger around the hole. "And here," he said. He eased in a finger, and waited for Ciel to adjust.

"It'll only hurt if you clench," Sebastian whispered, nipping Ciel's ear. He used the shock and brief pain to slip in another finger below. Ciel shook, unable to move one hand, and unwilling to move the other. "Another?" Sebastian said, his voice silky smooth as Ciel's yes was a sandpapered huskiness of lust. He nodded, and Sebastian slipped another finger into Ciel's eager rim.  
The movement started next, a slow rhythm that stretched Ciel and soon had him moaning. "Ready?" Ciel only nodded as the fingers were removed, replaced by Sebastian's tip. Ciel moaned, his own length tightening against the glass. He struggled to lean back against Sebastian. Sebastian smiled, taking the invitation and entering his young master fully.  
Sebastian grunted as he reached his base, and slowly started to pump. Ciel moaned softly, his hot breath fogging the glass. He pressed back against Sebastian his hips moving in time with the older man's. "Se.. Sebastian," he stuttered against him as Sebastian's hand wrapped around his member, slowly, gently stroking in time with his hips.  
Sebastian's thrusts increased, slamming Ciel into the glass as the boy moaned for his servant to move harder. "Break it if you must," he said in his ecstasy, his free hand fisting in Sebastian's hair.  
Soon, Ciel fell quiet, his mind a mass of pleasure, his body a quivering mass of nerves as his climax painted the glass a sticky white. He started to scream, but Sebastian captured his lips, thrusting harder as he came deep inside his young master. Ciel moaned again, but Sebastian deepen the kiss, stopping all sound. He pulled away, slowly pulling out, spinning Ciel again. "  
It wouldn't have done to have the others hear you, Ciel," he whispered, licking sweat off Ciel's shoulder as he licked down to slowly clean him. "Come on now," He said, his hand resting briefly on that smooth cheek, "let's get you in bed."  
Ciel stumbled forward, nodding, to fall on the bed. Sebastian chuckled, his red eyes alight with mischief, as he straightened Ciel out and covered him with the covers. "Goodnight, Ciel," he said, brushing aside the midnight blue hair to kiss his young master's forehead.  
He turned for the door, stopping at Ciel weak voice. "Sleep with me," he said, feeling his voice torn from him in a beg.  
Sebastian laughed a little louder. "Bocchan, I just did."


End file.
